In an example, cell nuclei in microscopy images are segmented. Generally, segmentation includes a separation of data into various portions, with at least one of the separated portions representing a particular structure (e.g., a nucleus, a cell, a tissue, an organ, and so forth). In this example, the data that is segmented may include an image. In this example, segmentation includes the identification of the cell nuclei in the image.
In this example, cell nuclei are segmented from images, e.g., before a feature of the cell nuclei can be quantitatively analyzed and studied for the effects of drugs, genes, and diseases (e.g., cancer). Generally, a feature includes a characteristic of a structure. There are numerous types of features, including, e.g., size, shape, chromatin distribution, location in a cell, and so forth. In another example, organs (e.g., a heart, a brain, and so forth) are segmented from radiology-type images, e.g., to promote analysis of the organs for anomalies.